Death Note Truth and Dare: Let The Games Begin
by PetiteRaconteur
Summary: Using all of the characters of Death Note, I invite you to an awesome game of Truth and Dare. Everything allowed. Review in the comments or send me a PM to submit truths and dare. Well, just read, okay? xD Excited to see how this will turn out.


Slight static.

A crackling noise, the sound of a microphone being adjusted.

Then a small cough and the unnaturally deep voice began, it's undertones promoted by a high chimpunked replica. The screen on the laptop said "Dark" in black, gothic letters.

"Hello. My name is Dark and I am someone none of you have heard of yet. I like games, but not as much as near, I like success, but not as much as Light, and I am crafty, but not as much as L. Perhaps I am not much. *chuckle* Perhaps I am. However, my message is not about me. It is a way to save those who died."

The voice halted for a moment, before continuing.

"This message is live, not only heard by you, the chosen ones, but also by the deceased, by certain deceased people. The Shinigami have bored. Day in, day out, all they do is nap or sit and play games. Well, I suggested to them a new game, to which the Shingami King, Tokghashi, agreed to, as did the Devil and God. This game isn't about cashing money, or such, but redeeming doomed souls, people who have touched the Death Note and therefore have become nothingness."

The static shifted slightly and one could assume that the speaker had picked up the laptop and started walking around.

"These souls are meaningless to anyone and therefore I can gamble with them, if these souls give me their trust. Regardless of what you believe, every human that has touched the Death Note will neither go to Hell nor to Heaven. That is almost unfortunate for God and the Devil, because they have this little bet going, who gets more souls, whatnot, you know, I don't really care about those childish games, otherwise known as religion. That, and Tokgashi's boredom, is the reason the three deities have agreed to let me play a little game. One that casts fear into the eyes of the strong, brutally murders brain cells and kills readily with high-pitched fangirl screams. A game of truth and dare."

The voice was amused.

"My victims have been carefully chosen. One is named Light, the other calls himself L. Two remarkable young men, having died early deaths, now have the chance to redeem themselves, if not their dignity. I have asked them to record a short message in hopes that you, the chosen ones to play this game, may be convinced. First, Light."

The static altered once again as the recording was put on the line. A young voice, male, pained, yet determined, became audible.

"I am Light Yagami, the former God of… *deep breath* I died too soon. I had so many plans. I was CHOSEN! I was the one who could have changed everything, I… I… you silly, stupid humans. I could have… *another deep breath* I want another chance. Please. I am willing to play this game and gain victory. Please… give me another chance."

The recording ended and the first voice, Dark's, entered the air again. "Well, that was a recording of dear Light's voice, former self-pronounced God of the New World. Now for L's recording, but I might as well mention that none of these two young men have any knowledge of the other's part in the game."

A click and the second recording started. A clear voice, with a british tinge to it, started to talk.

"Well, apart from there being no cakes, sweets or tea in the plain nothingness that I am imprisoned in, for probably eternity, the Shinigami are terrible gamblers and I win nearly all of their silly games. It is quite boring here. That is why I've agreed to this game of Truth and Dare, and why not? I'm dead already."

One could almost hear the speaker's lip curve into a smile at the last sentence. The recording ended and Dark's voice continued.

"Here are the rules. You are the chosen ones, that is, anyone who gets wind of this recording. You can submit truths and dares in the comments or by messaging me to test these characters. You may also submit your own characters as in, enter as yourself, by which only one person per author may enter. Please include physical and emotional descriptions, as well as name, age and identity. I would prefer not having any more anonymous letters, such as A, B or C, because I am sure, that will soon get on everyone's nerves. All the characters presented in the Death Note anime will be "dare"able, especially those who touched the death note, so they can redeem themselves. I will also be available for truths and dares. So will your characters. Romance will be avoided, that is to say…"

The voice sounded a tad embarassed.

"L is defnitely mine. *cough* Let us continue now. You may kill people, but only once, they will resurrect again. You may have sex with people, but having an orgy is highly unethical. You may also have homosexual pairings. Nearly everything is allowed in this truth and dare, as long as I don't disprove it. I may not use all the dares, but at least one from every chosen one per chapter. "

Amusement crept into the voice's undertone again.

"This is goodbye for now. Let us help to redeem Light's and L's lifes and smash their dignity to little bits in return. Until next time. Tchau!"


End file.
